Celos
by CFr
Summary: G!p Quinn (one shot)


Escucho que mi celular está sonando, lo saco de la cartera, al mirar la pantalla mi corazón se acelera de emoción.

 **-Hola!-** Grito por que la música está muy fuerte.

 **-Donde estas?-** Ella también Grita **-Que es esa Música?**

 **-Estoy en Un Club con mis Amigas** -Respondo

 **-Mueve tu culo y sal de ese Club-** Me ordena como si fuera una Niña

 **-Déjame en paz Fabray. Me estoy Divirtiendo** –Le digo – **Así como tú te Divierte con cada zorra que Fotografías.**

 **\- No sé de qué estás Hablando?-** Pregunta

 **-No te Hagas la Idiota!** –Respondo Enojada – **Vi la Foto que publicaron los Paparazzi ,Estabas cenando con una de esas estúpidas Modelos.**

 **-Es por eso Que no me contestabas las llamada?. Jennifer es una amiga.**

 **-Claro una amiga** –Dijo con ironia- **Sabes qué Fabray? Aquí termina nuestra conversación, porque un chico muy Guapo viene hacia mí. Yo también puedo difrutar, Sabes de lo que hablo-** Miento jamás la engañaría

 **-Berry...Ni se te ocurra!** \- Escucho que vuelve a gritar antes de finalizar la llamada.

* * *

Salgo del cubículo del baño y me dirijo al lavamanos. Al alzar mi rostro al espejo me quedo en shock por la persona que está detrás de Mí. Giro mi cuerpo y en tan solo en segundo me devora la boca con un beso, me agarra la cintura alzándome, yo le envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura. Nos metemos en el cubículo y lo cierra con seguro.

Y sin perder más tiempo, Me estampa contra la pared. Aunque hubiese poco espacio, Quinn no desistió. Me abre la boca con la suya y me mete la lengua hasta la campanilla. Me excito solo con ver Quinn devorándome así de aquella forma tan salvaje y tan ruda. Ambas somos como el mismo fuego, ardientes y pasionales.

 **-No puede creer que este Aquí-** Jadeo ahora soy yo quien devora su boca. Ella es Mía.

Quinn no dice nada me Logra sacar mi vestido con un gruñido, Con prisas, como si el mundo se acabara, me toma uno de mis pechos, se lo lleva a su boca, comenzando a lamerlo y a succionarlo perezosamente. Suelto un gritó al sentir el primer mordisco en mi endurecido pezón. Como de costumbre ese contraste "dolor-placer" Me hacía perder la cordura. Cuando acabó con uno mis pechos, se dedicó sin miramiento con el otro. Después que dejara mis pezones colorados y dejando chupones en mis pechos. Saca su enorme pene y me penetra de una sola estocada, Grito sujetándome de sus Hombro.

 **-—¿Estás bien?** —Me pregunta sonriendo engreída.

— **Tú dedícate a follarme, Quinn...** —dije entre jadeos entrecortados.

Y así lo hizo. La siguiente embestida fue mucho más profunda y mucho más intensa. Volví a gritar zarandeando la cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a partirse en dos. Aun así, Quinn no se detuvo, sino todo lo contrario incremento así el número y la fuerza en las acometidas.

— **Estoy a punto Quinn**... —balbucee casi sin aliento.

— **Claro que sí...** -Clavándose una vez más en mí, me corro, ahogando mis violentos gruñidos de placer en la boca de ella- **Dios Quinn …déjame respirar** –le digo cuando me voltea poniéndome mi cara en la pared.

 **-No Vuelva a coquetear con otros** –me dice envistiéndome de atrás Fuerte reclamándome suya- **Me vuelvo loca** –Dice entre Gemidos – **Eres solo Mía** -Me agarra de las caderas y tira de mí con fuerza para obligarme a recibir cada una de sus arremetidas, que me entran hasta el fondo. He perdido todo sentido de la realidad. No hay nada más, aparte de Quinn, su apetito brutal y mi cuerpo ansiosa de ella. Dos, tres, cuatros penetraciones más se corre dentro de mí dejando su semilla.

 **-Estas bien cariño?** –Me susurra al oído Preocupada.

 **-Estoy exhausta** -Escucho su sonrisa y sale de mi .Me Volteo para besarla con amor y demostrarla que la he extrañado- **Pensé que cuando me llamaste aun seguía en Paris**

 **-Llegue hace 4 Hora. Quería darte una sorpresa, Pero la sorprendida fui Yo .Al no encontrarte en Casa** -Me Dice Vistiéndose

 **-Como sabía que estaba Aquí?** Pregunto mientras me acomodo la Ropa.

 **-Llame a Britt** –Responde – **Vamos a casa** –Me Dice.

 **-Aun no te perdono, por cenar con esa Zorra** –La hago recordar – **Te mereces un castigo**

 **-Lo Recibiré con gusto** –Me besa y me agarra de la cintura, saliendo ambas del cubículo.

* * *

 **A** **Acuéstate** –Le ordeno .Ella se pone boca Arriba, esta desnuda y su polla apunta hacia Mi. La agarro Envuelvo mis labios alrededor de su Pene y la introduzco dentro mi boca, comenzó a bombearlo lentamente. Quinn ronronea. El sabor de su pre-semen me hace gemir de placer. La suelto cuando me doy cuenta que está a punto de correrse. Me se coloco sobre sus caderas y con mi mano posiciono su dura polla contra la apertura de mi coño, Bajo. Muestra miradas se encontraron cuando quedo completamente sentada en su regazo.- **Ahora tengo el control Cielo** –Me muevo en circulo provocándola, empiezo de adelante –atrás – **No vuelva a cenar con ninguna Mujer** –Le exijo – **Esta Claro Fabray?** –Hago movimiento típico de arriba –abajo, la veo cerrar sus ojos y apretando la mandíbula **–¡Contéstame!**

 **-Joder Rach…Lo prometo** –Me dice jadeando, me encanta tenerla así. Apoyo mis manos en los pecho de quinn y la cabalgo fuerte, ambas Gritamos. Quinn se sienta agarrando mi cadera con fuerza – **Mas Rápido!**

 **-Tu ..Tu no estás a cargo** –Digo gimiendo, le agarro el pelo fuerte – **Abre los Ojo** s –me obedece- **De Quien eres?-** la cabalgo ahora más rápido – **Dilo!**

 **-Tuya!-** Responde - **No aguanto más ..Estoy a Punto**

 **-Juntas, córrete** -Gruño, caigo arriba de ella y me envuelve con sus Brazos.

 **-** **—¡Dios mío!** —Exclama- **Me portare mal, así tendré castigo como Este** -salgo y me acomodo a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho- **No te engañe, ni te engaño-** Me dice mientras acaricia mi pelo- **Jamás lo aria**

 **-Lose** –respondo – **Pero no puedo controlar mis celos-** Le doy un beso en su pecho.

 **-Ambas somos celosas –** Me toma de la barbilla para que la mire **– llevamos casada 5 años y aun seguimos con nuestro celos de Adolescente** –Sonríe coqueta – **Te amo...Solo A ti.**

 **-Te Amo** –nos besamos sin prisa, disfrutando de nuestro labios.

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_


End file.
